Reaper Creeper's Other Uses
by Roxius
Summary: TWEWY fic. Neku and Shiki recieve a rather interesting mission, which seems to involve getting two girls in the RG to hook up! An alternate, shoujo ai take of Day 5, Week 1. Mina X Ai femmeslash shoujo ai yuri. PLease R & R!


_Week 1, Day 5; Tipsy Tose Hall..._

'Today's mission: Force two girls in the RG to form an eternal loving relationship with each other. You have 600 minutes. Fail and be erased. Love, the Reapers.'

Neku closed his cellphone and cursed out loud. Shiki, who was standing nearby, was blushing violently and stared off in the distance as Neku continued to gripe.

"This is insane! This is crazy!" Neku shouted, "This is completely and utterly perverted! Where the hell are we gonna find lesbians? Gay guys, sure, but lesbians? DAMN YOU, GAME MASTER! DAMN YOU!" While the orange-haired pseudo-emo kid shook his fists furiously into the skies, Shiki was checking out the entrance into Spain Hill.

Noticing his pink-haired partner to be running off, Neku cried, "Uh...hey, Shiki! Where the hell you goin'? We need to find some lesbians, pronto!"

"Hmm...do you think this'll work?" Shiki called back. Two girls down on Spain Hill seemed to be very busy conversing with one another in front of 'Mexican Hot Dog'.

"Mina...you really didn't go to Shibu yesterday?" asked one of the two girls, who had long brown hair, in an icy tone.

"I...I didn't. I swear! Quit asking, Ai!" replied the other girl with short black hair, who was beginning to feel a bit nervous around her friend.

After listening in on the two girls for a moment, a large grin stretched out on Neku's face. "I think we found our victims!" Neku chuckled to himself.

Shiki nodded and asked, "Okay, so we found the two girls we're gonna try and turn gay for each other...but how do we do it?"

After scanning the two girls, Neku found out he was able to imprint memories into their minds. So...Neku messed around a bit by inserting the word "lesbian" into Ai's mind.

'Hmm? Why did I just think of lesbians?' Ai suddenly wondered, 'Wait...do I think Mina might be a lesbian? How could that even be possible? I saw her hanging out with Makoto! But...I'd have to be a stupid slutty bitch to think just seeing her with Makoto is enough to make it seem like they're going out together, so...I don't understand. Argh! Stop thinking about lesbians!'

Noticing her friend's discomfort, Mina leaned forward and asked, "Uh...are you okay, Ai?"

Ignoring Mina's words, Ai continued to think to herself. 'Maybe...maybe Mina really is a lesbian. If that's true, I need to find out in the most discrete way possible. Hmm...ah! I got it! It's time...to use Reaper Creeper!'

"Things seem to be working smoothly...now we just have to land the final strike!" Neku said as Mina and Ai prepared the Reaper Creeper board. Once everything was set, Ai decided to ask the questions.

"Mina...I want you to understand that no matter what truths may be revealed through this, you'll still be my best friend, all right?"

"Uh...y-yeah...I understand, Ai. I...I think..."

Ai took in a deep breath, swallowed it, and asked rather calmly, "Reaper Creeper...is Mina a lesbian?"

The moment Ai said those words, Mina's mouth fell open in shock. Snickering to himself, Neku bent over and slowly moved the coin on the board on top of the 'white' symbol. Both girls stared at the board for a few moments in dead silence, trying to comprehend the "truth" that had just been revealed to them.

'The Reaper would never lie, so...Mina really is a lesbian...' Ai thought, suddenly feeling a little wet between the legs.

Mina blushed and stared down at the floor in shame. "I can't believe it..." she muttered pathetically, "My deepest, most personal secret...it's been revealed..."

'Damn! She really IS a lesbian?' Neku thought, feeling rather shocked.

Leaning closer towards her friend, Mina whispered, "Ai, I've always been afraid to tell you...I think...I think I'm in love with you..."

"Oh...oh, Mina...what was I thinking...being attracted to a dumbass like Makoto...?" Ai asked, mainly to herself, as she and Mina shared a sweet gentle kiss on the lips.

Looking at his palm, Neku was glad to see that the timer had disappeared. Shiki let out a sigh of relief and walked off to get some fresh air, while Neku stayed and watched the new lesbian couple make out for the rest of the day...


End file.
